Just Another Year at Horace Green
by CarolineDaniels
Summary: When Horace Green and another school combine their student bodies, a war is created between the two groups.
1. No More Summer Vacation

On the first day back from summer vacation Freddy and Zack laughed as they passed Dewey in the hall- he was pretending to fly with pens and Sharpies sticking out of his ears, nose, and pant pockets.  
"Every other teacher is just so boring compared to the Dewey man!" Freddy sighs as they pass Principle Mullins and Mr. Schneebly (6th grade science and math).  
"Yeah, you're right. Too bad the teachers just can't let loose," Zack agreed. At that moment, Summer, Michelle, and Eleni walk by, arms linked. Zack can't get his eyes off them- Zack has had a crush on Summer since she first became band manager.  
"Ooh, look at the ladies! The plaid skirts and white polos are totally hot, they've definitely let loose since last year" Freddy laughs.  
Summer rolls her eyes and Michelle winks at Freddy, Eleni just giggles.  
"Do you think they'd ever go out with one of us, or maybe a dance?" Zack asks, hopefully.  
"Highly doubtful," Freddy says.  
Every month at Horace Green Prep (grades K-8 with a new middle school campus) there is a school dance, and the 3 girls (Summer, Michelle, and Eleni aka the Sweets) never ask anyone, they only get asked. Unfortunately for them, they might not be asked after the kids from Stanley L. Grey transfer to H.G...  
In their homeroom, the H.G. kids are surprised to see a number of new kids, all of which are way cooler than them, they will soon find out.  
"Woah! They sure know how pretty up them girls at Stan Grey!" Freddy exclaims and whistles.  
"Yeah, they do don't they?" Zack replies, surprised. After he walked into the classroom, he forgot all about his crush on Summer.  
The girls that Freddy and Zack were staring at, and now Lawrence & Frankie were doing some gazing of their own, are Zoe Trembley, Ashley Winston, and Emma Hansen aka the Barbies (called that for a reason). They were the 3 most popular girls at Stan Grey, and might just be here at H.G.  
Katie, Tomika, and Alicia walk in, aka the Toughies, and can't believe their eyes.  
"Hey, they guys from Stan Grey aren't half bad," Katie says looking at a couple of boys sitting near the Barbies.  
"Looks like Freddy and Zack will have some major competition," Michelle agrees walking up from behind them.  
Summer just shrugs, thinking about her very secret crush on Zack. I think I might have some competion, too. 


	2. Intro in Homeroom

After just 10 minutes of homeroom, everyone has already gotten pains in their stomachs because of laughing from Dewey's jokes and comments on summer vacation.  
"Alrightay, the first assignment of this year is to say your name and fave hobby, seeing as we got some newbies up in here!" Dewey exclaims.  
They start at the first row, begining with Lawrence.  
"I am Lawrence, and I like to play the piano," he says quickly.  
"Nice to see ya Mr. Cool! K, who's next?" Dewey asks looking a pretty girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Hey, I'm Zoe, and I guess my fave hobby is shopping and gossiping!" she says cheerily while her fellow Barbies clap.  
Dewey just nods and says "next".  
"Freddy here! I like to play the drums, play with fire, and watch my fave TV show, Baywatch," Freddy says which makes everyone laugh.  
"I'm Zack, I play the guitar, and I like to join my buddy Freddy in Bay-watching," Zack says causally, a few laughs following.  
"Enough of the baywatch! It's my turn!," Tomika starts with attitude, "I'm Tomika and all I do is sing, but I am goood at it."  
A few more people go, and next is Ashley.  
"Hey. I'm Ashley, and I like to be popular. Which is a coincidence because I am," she says icily.  
Summer takes a few seconds to realize it was her turn, but can barely speak because of how scared she is to see how the year will go on, with two popular groups.  
"Um, uh... I'm Summer. I like to... to manage," she stumbles.  
"Michelle..."  
"Eleni..."  
"Alicia..."  
"Frankie..."  
A few people went on.. now for Chad.  
"Hey! I'm Chad, I play the drums, and I like to people-watch... preferebly girls," Chad says, winking at the smiling Zoe.  
Drums? Why drums? thinks Freddy.  
"I'm Emma!" Emma says. She doesn't say anything else.  
"Is that it?" Katie asks confused.  
"Well, what else is there silly?" Emma asks giggly. Katie can't help but to laugh at her, along with Summer and and Zack.  
More people, and then Danny. Right when he stands up all the girls "Ooh!" and "Aah!" at him.  
"Hey. I'm Danny. I play sports, and smile- isn't that a talent?" he asks jokingly and all of the girls giggle, except for Ashley who just stares him down (he's her boyfriend). Dewey rolls his eyes.  
"Katie here, and I played the cello before Dewey- er Mr. Finn," she starts as Principal Mullins walks in, "but now I also play Bass Guitar,"  
"Mmkay! Since the whole class has gone, it's time for-" he starts. The bells rings, "your next class!" he finishes and everyone gets up to go.  
As Ashley, Zoe, and Emma leave the room Emma asks Zoe, "So, who are ya gonna make a move on this year?"  
"Good question," Zoe says taking a look at her prey, but focusing on Zack.  
I've got an even better answer. Thinks Summer defensively as she catches up to Zack and Freddy who are chatting with some new kids. 


	3. Casting

"So, the new kids seem pretty nice," Michelle says as Summer, Eleni, and her sit down at their lunch table.  
"Yeah, and those boys are very nice looking," Eleni says and turns to summer, "What do you think, Summer?"  
"Oh, I barely noticed them," Summer answers.  
"Liar," Katie says, laughing, and plops down next to Eleni, along with Tomika and Alicia.  
"Really, I didn't," says Summer with a distant look on her face. And that's all she said during lunch.  
Zack and Freddy were just having a conversation about their favorite rock band (as usual) until Zoe "accidentally" bumps into Zack.  
"Oh! Sorry! I really didn't mean to," she says with a flirty smile on her face. Zack just blushes.  
"Um, oh, yeah, er, it's fine." Freddy starts laughing and soon Zoe does, too.  
"I'll go get us a seat," Freddy says between laughs and walks away.  
"So, I'm guessing you're from Horace Green, right?" Zoe asks as she grabs a pudding.  
"Yeah, Stanley Grey for you?"  
"Yep... um so what's this I hear about a band?"  
This eases Zack up a bit. "You mean School of Rock?" Zoe nods, "Yeah, it's a long story, but to put it simply Mr. Finn subbed for us last year and he let us start a band. Kinda a class project."  
"Cool, so what do you play?"  
"Guitar. Do you do anything that has to do with music?"  
"No, but I could always learn." she said and left with a wink.  
The last class of the day was music, where the H.G. kids are most surprised.  
"Alright, so this year for music, we're doing a musical," Mrs. Schneebly started, "Yes, a musical. And I DON'T want to hear any whining!"  
Alicia raised her hand.  
"Well, I'm sure you remember last year that we had a rock band, so do you think we could put some rock into the musical?" she asked.  
"I guess. I was actually thinking about doing a rock theme anyway, but how would we incorporate that into the story?" Mrs. S asked the class.  
"What's the story, anyway?" Freddy wondered aloud.  
Mrs. S smiled, "Robbie and Julie," she answered.  
"What?!" the class exclaimed all at once.  
"It's like Romeo and Juliet, but this time the Romeo and Juliet don't want to be together, but are forced to by their parents," she replied.  
"Oh. So, let me get this straight: we're doing the opposite of Romeo and Juliet, and also trying to use rock with it? Wow..." Katie said.  
The class was still confused, but they kind of got it as Mrs. S explained the plot and characters.  
"Um, how will you choose the parts?" asked Tomika.  
"I was going to do that right now. Since this is a musical, to try out for the bigger parts you'll need a voice," stated Mrs. S.  
"Guess I'm not going for the part of the mom or Julie," Eleni sighed.  
"Same here," Michelle agreed.  
They all lined up into two rows, boys and girls. The more confident girls (Tomika, Alicia, Marta, and Ashley) were up front, and the American- Idol-Reject types were in the back (Summer, Zoe, Emma, and Michelle).  
Tomika had gone, and was pretty proud of herself (after all, she had gotten the lead singer in School of Rock) but then Ashley went.  
Ashley Winston, was a total powerhouse! Everyone applauded her after she ended, especially the Barbies.  
After everyone went, Mrs. S already had her cast.  
"Julie's mom, Anna, will be played by Katie."  
"Julie's dad, John, is going to be Freddy."  
"Robbie's parents will be Marta and Chad."  
"Dr. Dana will be Tomika."  
"Brenda, Robbie's real girlfriend will be Zoe."  
"Ricky, Julie's wannabe boy is played by Danny."  
"Julie's friends will be Michelle as Camille and Emma as Jane."  
"Robbie's crew are Luke played by Lawrence and Graham played by Frankie."  
"Angel, the new girl is going to be Alicia."  
"Starr, the waitress, is going to be Summer."  
"And of course, Julie is Ashley and Robbie is Zack." she finished and everyone started talking about their parts.  
"Oh I KNEW you'd get it," Emma told Ashley.  
"I knew I would to," Ashley said looking over near Tomika.  
"Dr. Dana... what good is that?" Tomika asked Katie.  
"Maybe she has some solo or whatever," answered Katie.  
"Yeah, maybe," said Tomika, not so enthusiastic.  
"Alright, class is over, see you all tomorrow to get the lines," Mrs. S told everyone as they walked out.  
"Lead, man! That's great!" exclaimed Freddy to Zack.  
"Yeah, really. But I don't know about that Ashley girl. I was hoping that Julie would be played by-" Zack started, but then stopped because Freddy interrupted him.  
"Zoe! Zoe! I knew it! Aah man, I could totally tell today when she chatted ya up," Freddy said smiling.  
"Yeah, Zoe. Totally." Zack replied, and that was that. 


	4. New Looks and Whatnot

The next week or so of school was pretty uneventful: just play practice and The Sweets and The Barbies at there, now usual, competition over the boys.  
At lunch on Tuesday, Eleni and Michelle were surrounded by Seventeen's, CosmoGirl's, and Teen People's.  
"Um, what's all this?" asked Summer picking up the May issue of Seventeen (Mischa Barton).  
"We decided to give ourselves a makeover, seeing as everyone always spots us together, we thought we'd try to stand out," answered Michelle.  
"Oh, kay..." Summer said, still confused, putting down Misha's cover and grabbing Anne Hathaway's (CosmoGirl May).  
"Everyone always says "Eleni-and-Michelle", or "Michelle-Eleni" so, we're just starting our new road to independence," Eleni explained.  
"No one ever says all that," Summer stated picking up a soggy french- fry on her seat (eww).  
"Yes they do! At our last family get-together," Michelle started (by the way, Eleni and Michelle are cousins), "Our uncles and grandparents and all them kept getting us mixed up! Like, we had name tags on our plates where we were supposed to sit, so I sat at the one said Michelle, right? But then my grandma was all like, 'Eleanor, over here sweetums.' It was horrible!"  
"Fine, do what you want, but please don't do anything too drastic," Summer advised.  
The next day, Michelle had turned brunette and Eleni got a bob with red streaks... correction- an ugly bob with red streaks.  
  
Emma burst into school that morning with Ashley, both near tears.  
"Zoe! Oh my fricken God!" Emma exclaimed running towards her friend.  
"Wait a sec, Em," Zoe said as she tried to continue her conversation with Zack.  
"NO! Oh my god! Look," Emma started, pulling up her sweater's sleeve, revealing a cast, "I broke my arm! BROKE IT! Oh my god! How am I going to do the play like this?"  
"It's not that bad, I have laryngitis you big baby!" Ashley croaked out.  
"Wow, look at you guys, better knock on wood that I don't get hurt," Zoe replied to all of this, turning to Zack. Emma and Ashley were stunned that their friend didn't care about their injury/illness.  
"Earth to Zoe! I have a MAIN part! How can I be Julie with a voice like THIS?" asked Ashley, still croaking every word out.  
"And how can I be Julie's helpful friend with a broken arm?" asked Emma.  
"Jane only had four lines," Zack told Emma, which made her pipe down.  
"Zack's right, but wow, what are you going to do Ashley?" asked Zoe.  
Zack realized that if Ashley couldn't be Julie, Tomika probably would... Ashley? Tomika? Ashley? Tomika? He thought. Soon his question would be answered.  
At play practice, everyone soon was gossiping about Eleni and Michelle's new looks.  
"I never visioned Michelle as a brunette, but this could work for her," Zoe whispered to Emma.  
"Yeah, a Mandy Moore thing.. and Ashlee Simpson.. and Nicky Hilton... oh my god, and even a Mary-Kate thing!" Emma agreed.  
"What do you think of the bob and streaks on Eleni?" Marta asked Katie.  
"Um, I don't know. I wouldn't have done it, that's for sure," she answered.  
"Alright, class, shut up now," Mrs. S started, "Since our lead, Ashley, has laryngitis, and we can't cut Julie out of the play, Zoe will switch her places and Brenda will just be a prop."  
Mrs. S handed a new batch of the script to Alicia.  
"Pass this out."  
Zack couldn't believe it. Zoe had a nice voice, maybe even as good as Marta's- who was a singer in the band!-, but no way was she better than Tomika!  
As he scanned the new lines, he realized all of the singing was cut out.  
"Where'd all of the songs go?" asked Alicia, as she passed out the new script.  
"I had to cut them out, they just weren't working. But now you have more speaking lines!" Mrs. S explained in a sarcastic-cheery voice.  
Tomika was pretty upset. She really was hoping that she'd get to do more singing!  
"Why did Zoe get to switch with Ashley, not me, or Marta, or whoever?" Tomika asked.  
"Brenda really didn't say much, and everyone else had at least 4 lines, so it mind-as-well be.. ME who gets to switch!" Zoe answered happily.  
Freddy and Frankie were flipping threw some of the pages, laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Zack asked them, glancing at what they were looking at.  
Once they stopped laughing, Frankie answered, "Dude! You get to kiss Zoe!" 


	5. The Kiss

Zack had always thought that at some point, Summer and he would get together, but as time went on, and he got to know Zoe, he kinda blew Summer off.  
Zoe isn't a total flirt once you get to know her, she's actually really sweet.. he thought.  
"Zack, Zoe, do you think you two could go over the kissing scene before we have to go?" Mrs. S asked.  
Kissing scene! This is gonna be a breeze for me! thought Zoe.  
"I don't mind," Zoe answered.  
"Same here," Zack said casually, but he was nervous inside.  
"Great. Alright, Zoe sit on the bench right next to Zack, and kind of lean in towards each other, perfect. Now, this isn't any Disney Channel peck, I want a true, passionate kiss, you're parents will never know about it so just go for it!" said Mrs. S.  
This will show that jealous-Summer-chick.. thought Zoe.  
This is going to be one more thing Freddy will tease me about, but it'll be worth it, thought Zack.  
They both leaned in to each other, looking into their eyes, both as nervous/excited as heck, but SO pumped. And then their lips finally meet and...  
Summer couldn't take it. She stormed over to the bench as fast as she could and ripped them apart.  
The bell rang.  
"Class is over! Get off each other already.." she exclaimed and ran outside. Zack and Zoe just looked at each other, still in a trance.  
"Um, what was that all about?" Emma asked Michelle.  
"Hmm.. well, Summer does always like to be ontime, and she does like to encourage others to be just like her, but I think there's something more," Michelle answered. Emma nodded.  
Zack and Zoe shrugged it off, walked out the door together, walked home together, and hung out all afternoon together, now officially a couple, whether Summer liked it or not.  
  
"Eleni, in case you haven't been able to tell, I have a crush on Zack," Summer told Eleni a week later on the phone.  
"Yeah, I guessed it. It's pretty obvious, after you nearly ripped them apart at play practice- leaving their tongues just hanging there," Eleni laughed.  
"They used TOUNGE? Ew! " Summer asked, as if it was the worst sin.  
"Yeaaah.. but anyway, um, have you told anyone else? Because nearly everyone can tell, so it's not like it would matter," Eleni said.  
"Really? Oh no, I really really don't want Michelle to know! She's been hanging with that Emma and Ashley lately, which means she'll blab it to them, which means Zoe will find out, and you can just imagine what could happen from there," Summer replied, worried.  
"Don't worry about it; Zoe isn't that bad! Michelle told me how Zoe is like sweeter than candy, and that we really shouldn't judge her as a snob or flirt or whatever. I think maybe we should start hanging out with the.. Bratz is it? Divas? What do they call themselves again?" Eleni asked her worried friend.  
"They're the Barbies. And no way are we hanging with them! At least not yet," Summer answered. They said their goodbyes and hung up.  
I guess Eleni's kinda right though, I shouldn't be so worried about it, thought Summer turning out her light.  
Emma and Ashley walked in school that day, meeting Zoe.  
"This cast really sucks," Emma said, glancing down at her lime green- and-yellow-striped cast.  
"It can't be that bad, I mean, maybe you could get one of the guys to hold your books," Zoe advised.  
"Good idea, maybe Chad will help a poor girl out..." Emma said, starting to- literally- stare her eyes out at Chad.  
"Ooh, has Emma got a crush on the little drummer boy?" Ashley laughed.  
"He's really not that good at drums, come on, have you heard Freddy play?" Zoe asked them, heading to her locker.  
"You've really been getting into all those H.G. kids ever since you and Zack started dating, haven't you?" Ashley said, in an angry tone.  
"Ugh, Ash, it's so not like that. I just want to get to know his friends, hopefully he'll do the same for me," explained Zoe, starting to smile as Emma "Damsel in Distress" Hansen walked over to Chad, dropping her binder, which obviously made him pick it up and help her out.  
"Aw, look at Em. She's gotten to be such a good flirt," Zoe announced, changing the subject.  
Ashley rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever," she stated, walking to class.  
On the bulletin board, tryouts for the band were posted.  
Guitar, was definitely Zack. But, it was against Freddy and Chad for drums. Zoe and Ashley could try out for singers along with Marta, Alicia, and Tomika, and Emma wanted to be a groupie with Michelle and Eleni (who took out those ghastly red streaks and just added highlights- good girl).  
Tryouts were this afternoon, and you can't even imagine the stress on everybody all day. 


	6. Tryouts and the Dance

As you can probably guess, guitar was nailed by Zack (he was the only one to audition), with Zoe cheering her head off when he finished.  
Next was drummers, Freddy did way good, but so did Chad.  
"Freddy, man, you were awesome! Really! But I'm going to have to give this one to the Chadmeister," Dewey said. Freddy wasn't too disappointed, seeing as a group of girls surrounded him with comfort afterward.  
Now it was time for the singers. Marta sang "Beautiful" by Christina Aguleira, but didn't have a strong enough voice. Ashley did an awesome version of "Miss Independent" and Zoe sang "Take My Breath Away" by Jessica Simpson, totally nailing it- as her boyfriend did with the guitar. Alicia did a pretty good job of the Surpremes's "Baby Love", which left Tomika last.  
Tomika did an outstanding job with an Aretha classic: "Think". Zoe and Ashley's jaws nearly dropped as she finished.  
"Wow. You all did awesome! But, we only needed three singers, and I've made my choices," Mr. Finn started, "As our lead, we'll have Tomika, back-up number uno is Ashley now that her laringra- wait, lorenfl- nevermind that, now that her voice has healed- yeah, that's it! Oh, and back-up two is-" Dewey was interrupted by Summer bursting in.  
"I want to tryout! I know last year I wasn't exactly that great, but please give me another chance- I've been working my butt-off!" she exclaimed.  
"Alright Summer, although I think I've already decided... but go ahead kid!" Mr. Finn told her.  
Surprisingly, Summer did a good job with Carole King's "I Feel the Earth Move". But not good enough.  
"Thanks Miss Hathaway. Alrightay then, enough of this suspense, our back-up number two will be... Aleeeciaa!" he exclaimed, everyone clapping. Zoe couldn't believe it, she thought she did great.  
"Zoe, Zoe, babe, you did an awesome job, don't you worry. I'm amazingly proud if you, even if you didn't get it," Zack said hugging her.  
"Thanks so much. And you're the best guitarist.. ever. Not even kidding," Zoe told him, smiling.  
"Thanks Zo, oh, um, hey. Did you know there's a dance this Friday?" Zack asked.  
"Oh yeah! But I totally forgot about it," Zoe lied, she'd been waiting a whole week for Zack to ask her.  
"So, wanna go with me?" he asked.  
"Of course!" she answered and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Thursday at school, during Math, Summer noticed Chad passing a note over to Zoe and Emma.  
I wonder what it says.. she thought. Zoe and Emma read it, Zoe wrote something down on the beck, and dropped the note on the floor, kicking it to Chad. Of course, you know Summer, she intercepted it. Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!  
Summer read the note in surprise: 'Can't wait till Friday' in Chad's writing and 'Aw, so sweet! I can't wait, either! Only one other person knows, I hope you don't mind!' in Zoe's writing. Oh my god! Zoe and Chad are going to the dance together! OH MY GOD! She's cheating on Zack! Summer thought, and gasped. Zoe looked up at Summer, which made her hide the note. No one can know what I know, well, maybe I should try to explain it to Zack. I can't have him get hurt like this!  
After class, Summer darted to Zack's locker, accidentally dropping the note.  
"Zack! I really need to tell you something!" Summer exclaimed pulling him to he side.  
"What is it?" asked Zack, a little annoyed.  
"Okay, well I found this note in class, right? And it was from Chad telling someone how he can't wait till Friday night, and on the back it said the same thing, only from the girl, in Zoe's writing. I'm so sorry! I had to tell you! And I understand if you don't believe me at first, but I stole one of Zoe's papers to compare it the note," Summer told to him, pulling out a math paper by Zoe, and reaching in her pocket to find the note.  
"It's gone!" she gasped.  
Zack sighed, "Listen, Summer, it's okay. I've heard you liked me, and I'm sure you've heard I used to like you," hm, Summer had never heard that, "but, I am with Zoe now, and although you did do a good job trying to get me to break up with Zo, I know you're lying. Zoe wouldn't do that. Sorry Summer, but crushes don't last forever. Please just move on," Zack told her. Summer was stunned.  
"But, I..." she stammered, then turned around and found the note near the door.  
"Aha! Here it is Zack, compare the writi-" Summer started, being interrupted by Zoe grabbing the note.  
"Where'd you find this? Chad was supposed to get it," Zoe said.  
"Um.." Summer said, nervous.  
"Is the note true?" Zack asked, reading it.  
"Yeah! Totally! Emma is very excited for the dance on Friday! She's so into Chad- oops, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone," Zoe laughed.  
Zack just looked at Summer.  
"Oopsie. Sorry Zack," Summer said.  
Zack just nodded, grabbing Zoe's hand and escorting to her lunch. Yeah, oopsie, Summer, oopsie.  
On Friday night, everyone looked great. Emma and Zoe came with their dates, and Ashley just came with a group of cute boys. Summer tried to avoid Zack, but it was hard.  
Whenever she'd find him and Zoe together, she'd just get this gloomy feeling inside. It felt like a rain cloud was storming up in her stomach when she saw him, with or without Zoe.  
She found Eleni and Michelle sitting on the bench together, Michelle looking upset.  
"Michelle? What's the matter?" Summer asked, sitting next to her.  
"Look! Freddy's over there with Ashley, flirting away," Michelle answered.  
"She liked him, a lot, and it's not like much will happen with Ashley around," Eleni explained.  
"Oh. Well, Michelle, don't worry. Crushes don't last forever- I've learned from experience," Summer told her. And Summer was right, after a couple of songs, Michelle was asked to dance- to a slow song!- by Frankie. It looked like she got over Freddy pretty quickly.  
Just as the music was getting good, Mrs. S ran inside the crowded gym, rounding up the entire cast in her play.  
"Okay! Everyone, play practice, 5 minutes, my room! Alert the media," Mrs. S explained to the few kids that she got.  
"What? We have play practice right now?" Tomika asked Summer.  
"Guess so. And the music was just getting good," Summer answered.  
"Dude, not fair!" Freddy exclaimed.  
Soon everyone was told about the extra practice, and a dozen or more kids walked unhappily to Mrs. S's room.  
"How could you ruin our dance?" asked Ashley.  
"We were having so much fun! What's with this?" Eleni questioned.  
"Hey, I'm all for some more practice, but I was seriously getting my grooove on out there," stated Frankie. Mrs. S laughed.  
"You've got a grooove? Ha! Anyways, the reason we're all here, is because I forgot something," Mrs. S. explained.  
"What could you have forgotten?" Zoe asked her.  
"Music," she said flatly.  
"Oh, yeah. We were SUPPOSED to add rock in this thang," Katie said.  
"Wasn't this supposed to be a musical, anyways?" Eleni asked, confused.  
"Yes, it was. And since I've done all of the hard work of the script and such, you guys get to decide how to add music in," Mrs. S told them, and left her room.  
"Did she just do that?" asked Michelle.  
"Yep," Zack told her, surprised also.  
"Okay, if we're going to have ANY singing, Zoe is SO not the lead," Alicia announced, going up to the front of the group.  
"Oh, you wish!" Zoe exclaimed.  
"Yes I do wish.." Alicia mumbled.  
"You guys! Come on! Let's stop all this and get on with it!" quiet Lawrence exclaimed.  
"Woah. Lawrence is right. Okay. Now how do you guys want to add rock in with our play?" Zack asked.  
There were many "I dunno"s and "Whatever you want"s and "I don't care"s all around the room.  
Summer sighed, "This is gonna be a long night." 


	7. The Fight

After everyone started fighting some more, Zack went over to his guitar.  
"Summer, you can't be avoiding Zack all of your life," Eleni said.  
"Let alone tonight!" Michelle continued.  
"I'll do it some other time.. not right now. Not with all this," Summer told them. She really didn't think talking could do any good.  
"Come on! We'll be right over here watching you. What's the worst it could do?" Eleni asked her. Okay, fine, Summer knew there wasn't much that could happen.  
Nervously, Summer walked over to Zack. The girls are right, if I don't want to be avoiding him every second of the day, I have to talk to him, she thought.  
"Hey, um, Zack," Summer said, forcing a smile.  
"Hi.." he said.  
"I really am sorry about all of this. I just didn't want Zoe hurting you, that's all," she tried to explain, looking back at her friends. Michelle nodded and Eleni gave her a thumbs up.  
"Yeah, I know. I thought about it for awhile, and I forgive you. But I'm not sure if Zoe does.." Zack told her.  
"Oh," was all she said.  
Zack went back to his guitar while Summer quietly stepped over to her friends.  
"So, how'd it go?" asked Eleni.  
"Zack forgave me. But.."  
"But..?"  
"Zoe doesn't."  
"What did you ever do to Zo- ooh I remember. This was about her, too," Michelle questioned, then answered herself.  
"What should I do?" Summer asked, worried as usual.  
"Same thing you did for Zack," Eleni answered patting her on the back. It was harder to do than said.  
"Hey, Zoe. Um, I'm really sorry about the whole note thing," Summer said, as fast as she could.  
"No," was all Zoe said.  
"No what?" asked Summer, kinda confused.  
"No, you're not sorry. You just want to get on Zack's good side so he'll go out with you or whatever," Zoe answered with major attitude.  
"Lose the 'tude Barbie," Tomika said, coming up behind Summer.  
"Oh, so now the whale is backing Summer up!" Zoe laughed.  
Summer gasped, "You did NOT just call Tomika a whale!"  
"Oh, I did," Zoe stated.  
Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do: Summer slapped her.  
"Zack! Oh my god! Did you see what she just did?" Zoe exclaimed, getting everyone's attention.  
"Yeah, I did. Summer, good job!" Zack said, giving her a high-five.  
"Zack!" Zoe yelled, almost crying.  
"Zoe?" Zack teased.  
"It's SO over!" she exclaimed unhappily.  
"Dude, no," Chad told Zack coming beside Zoe.  
"Dude, yes! Zoe, all I have to say to you is-!" Zack said, here's how the rest went:  
Danny: No one disses a Barbie!  
Freddy: Well it looks like someone just did!  
Zack: Uh, guys, I never actually got to finish.  
Emma kicks Freddy in the balls.  
Emma: Lay off you- um- you- ooh you- shoot, I forgot!  
Freddy: What did I do?  
Zoe: Zack, you wanna know what?  
Zack: What?  
Zoe: I never liked you. I was just using you just so I could make all the other guys jealous. You don't actually think any girl would go for you, do you?  
Summer: I did!  
Zack: Yeah, I went for Summer, too. I can't believe I ever went out with a slu-  
Mrs. S. walked in.  
"ZACHARY MOONEYHAM! We definitely do NOT ever say something like THAT to someone! Detention, my room, all week!" Mrs. S exclaimed.  
"Wait, you didn't even here most of-" Zack started.  
"Everyone out. Even you Zack 'cause don't want to hear any excuses from you, mister!" Mrs. S told him, everyone walking out.  
Zoe caught up to him in the hall, "Serves you right."  
Zack turned towards her, "Zoe. This. Is. War."  
  
On her way home, Zoe found Freddy shootin' hoops at the park.  
"Stick to music," Zoe said stealing the ball from him.  
"What are you doing here?" Freddy asked, surprised.  
"Just walking home," she answered, dribbling the ball past him while trying to look in his eyes. Of course, she tripped, causing Freddy to go down with her, now with their legs laced.  
"Haha, yeah, well you should stick to flirtin' Zo," he laughed.  
"Oh, I will.." Zoe didn't laugh.. oh no... oh NO! They kept on gazing at each other and... BAM lips locked and tongues united in a game of tonsil hockey... Team Grey: 1 point, Team Green: none.  
As Michelle chased her little sisters around the park, she caught a glimpse of the hockey game Freddy and Zoe were taking part in.  
Smart girl: she whipped out her cell and dialed up Eleni!  
"Oh my gosh, Eleni, you will never guess what I'm staring at!" Michelle gasped.  
"What?!" Eleni asked.  
"Freddy... and Zoe.. freakin' making out!" explained Michelle, way grossed out!  
"Nooo!" Eww gag me, thought Eleni.  
"Yes! And obviously we lost a part of our team!" Michelle told her.  
"Let's three-way Sum!" Eleni said into the phone. Zoe, SO not cool.  
"I have an even better idea," Michelle said, turned her phone a little bit, and shot a picture of hockey, Freddy and Zoe style.  
At school, pictures of Freddy and Zoe were all around the school.  
"Woah, I gotta get some of this Barbie thing!" Frankie exclaimed to Zack, looking at a picture.  
"Zoe was an awesome kisser... but that doesn't change anything," Zack said, taking the picture out of Frankie's hand.  
Zoe and Michelle met up in the hall.  
"Sure, you got the pics, but you forgot one thing, sweetums," Zoe told Michelle.  
"And what is that?" asked Michelle, hoping for a bad comeback.  
"The guy!" Zoe laughed, heading to class. So much for the bad comeback wish, Michelle.  
At lunch, Team Green had an emergency meeting.  
"Okay, kids, we've lost one of our team mates, and we tried to make a comeback, nice thinking Michelle, but you just can't crack these kids that easy," Summer told the crew, walking back and forth in the front.  
"What if we just forgot about it?" asked Eleni.  
"Why? Then they'll live their whole lives knowing they beat us!" Summer exclaimed.  
"Wanna know what I read in a magazine once?" Katie asked everyone.  
"What?" they asked.  
"Your enemies hate it when your nice to them. That's what annoys the most," she said.  
"Oooh, I like where you're going with this! We could just act like total sweethearts to them, and eventually we'll get a point," Michelle explained.  
"Exactly," Katie agreed.  
"Fine. Whatever. I guess it could work," Summer said. There's the plan.  
Mrs. S had an announcement that day at play practice.  
"Freddy! Zoe! Save it for the intro in Sex Ed!" Mrs. S started as Freddy and Zoe finished up their hockey game, yesterday wasn't enough, "Oh, guess what kids? The show is tomorrow night!" she exclaimed.  
"Um, what show?" Marta asked.  
"Your show!" Mrs. S said.  
The class gasped.  
"Duuude, we still have no idea about that rock thing!" exclaimed Danny.  
"And not even the suck-ups memorized HALF their lines," stated Alicia.  
"She's right," Lawrence nodded.  
"Guess you have some work to do tonight," Mrs. S replied, leaving the room.  
"Guess so," Emma mumbled. Freddy turned over to Zoe. Just guess what they're doing, just guess.  
"What are we going to do?!" exclaimed stressed-out-Summer.  
"Wing it!" Chad answered.  
"I don't want any input from you," Summer told him.  
"That is an okay idea though..." Eleni said, trying to remind Summer to be nice.  
"How are we going to 'wing it'?" asked Katie.  
"Just say some of the lines you know, and just go from there. When ya think the scene is long enough, do something dramatic," replied Chad.  
"Works for me," Marta said.  
The HG kids shot a look at her.  
"Sorry..." she mumbled.  
"What about the rock?" Zack asked Chad.  
"Wing that too! Just sing some random stuff. Whatever!" Chad exclaimed.  
"What are you ON?" Eleni asked Chad, realizing what she just said. Man, this plan was hard to stick to.  
"Woah, woah woah, chicky!" he exclaimed.  
"You guys! Shut up. I've got an idea," Ashley stated.  
"And what is that? Doubt it's any good," Emma said.  
"You're on my side, remember? Don't give me attitude," Ashley started, "Okay! My idea is that we just do our band. Like just perform a song instead of doing the play. Is everyone listening?" she glanced over at the pre-occupied Froe (Freddy Zoe). Yeah, Froe! Pronounced Fro-eee.  
"But we've never performed," Zack said.  
"Wing it!" Chad exclaimed.  
"Would you shut- I mean- please, be quiet with that?" Eleni asked.  
"Well, whatever we do, we're gonna have to do it as a team... one team." 


	8. Graduation

The time of the play was here. Right now. The seats in the auditorium were filled, and the lights started to dim.  
"Good luck," Zoe told Michelle.  
"You too," Michelle replied.  
The curtains opened... Chad was at drums, sticks in hand. Zack had his guitar in the perfect spot. Tomika, Ashley, and Alicia had their places next to microphones. Katie was at bass, Robert with his keyboard. Michelle, Emma, Eleni, and Zoe were decked out in School of Rock gear, ready to dance (or ready to try to dance) to the music. Everyone else, was running up and down the aisles trying to get the people up and clappin'!  
The band was awesome. Beyond awesome. Last night they rehearsed over a million times; Rock Got No Reason was chosen as their song. Even the Stan Grey kids clicked on the song fast. Every person was up outta their seats, totally pumped for the School of Rock experience!  
The audience were dumb-stuck; they were expecting some play about finding true love with lame humor and yadda yadda yadda. This was way better.  
Every note, every new dance move, the band became closer and closer, the teams un-cliquing. And as the curtain closed at the end of the song, Summer whispered to Zoe, "Welcome to the band." She was even sincere; it wasn't about their team winning anymore.  
  
Epilogue  
It was graduation day at Horace Grey (yep, they re-named the school for "unity" throughout the students), and everyone was pumped! It was the end of middle school; they've been there together since sixth grade. Since the first walk through the halls, since the first couple times of opening lockers (and trying to), first detention slips, first laughs in homeroom...  
Eleni and Emma sat cross-legged on the floor, backstage, waiting for it to start.  
"I remember when all of the Stan Grey kids first came here," Eleni said.  
"And how it was the Barbies against the Sweets," started Emma.  
"And soon it became a war," Eleni stated.  
"Yeah, but we didn't do anything too bad! Just steal a hottie from your team," laughed Emma. It was true, Freddy definitely had been hottie!  
"And maybe a couple insults here and there," Eleni finished.  
"Yeah, maybe," Emma agreed as Summer ran in from the hallway.  
"Five minutes! FIVE! Get on stage! NOW! Get on stage.. stage stage.. NOW!" she exclaimed rounding up everyone.  
"Sloow down, Sum. We have a whole fiiive minutes, fiiiiiiive" Chad said, trying to calm Summer.  
"He's on something again, as usual!" Emma and Eleni laughed, remembering Chad's stoned-ways of talking.  
Summer didn't think it was too funny. They only had- omigosh, 4.5 minutes!  
She was running around trying to get everyone when she bumped into Lawrence.  
"Breathe, Sum, breathe," he said, trying to calm her down. She practically fell into is arms.  
"This is so stressful," she moaned to her- yes!- boyfriend. They started going out in 7th grade (the two were teamed up for a science project and, you know Summer, she just falls for intelligence).  
"Yep yep, now YOU get on stage and stop worrying about everyone else," he croaked, trying to get Summer off his rib cage. Summer nodded, got up, and started walking over to the stage, and saw Zoe.  
"Hey! Want me to help 'round this bunch up? I've got my rope for herdin'," she laughed with a faux-southern twang.  
"Thanks, Zoe," Summer nodded. Unfortunately, this isn't a Disney movie, and I can't tell you they ended up being best friends and everything (their was still a lot of tension with that Zack thing), but they were on speaking terms- maybe a little more than that.  
Soon everyone was onstage, giggly, nervous, excited, and even sad about leaving middle school.  
Tomika and Ashley had a duet for the graduation, and Dewey even had a speech!  
Zack put his arm around Michelle's hip (they were going out, too- seems like Valentine's day, doesn't it?- and Freddy couldn't resist the urge of planting a wet one on Zoe's lips.  
Summer squeezed Lawrence's' hand and glanced at all of her friends. She hoped things didn't change too much in high school.  
The curtains opened, showing the audience to the graduates.  
Mr. and Mrs. Schneebly were sitting next to their lil' tots, Robbie and Julie (hey, the play idea had flopped so why not name your kids after it?).  
Zack's parents and Freddy's parents were sitting next to each other, hoping not to see their boys getting into trouble in front of hundreds of people, and Summer's, Eleni's, and Michelle's parents were near each other, knowing their kids would be perfect.  
Dewey went to the podium, ready to start his speech.  
"Hey. I've seen some of these kids since before they ever learned to rock-out, woah that's saying something, and look at them now. Going to the battle of the bands, starting out as a LEGAL teacher, finding out what makes some of these kids tick, aren't even a handful of the things I've done! Dude, have you seen these kids in war? Sheesh, you'd think it was Saddam against Bush!" no one laughed, "Okay and it's not luckily! Yeah, anyway, your kids rock. Literally, they rock," he finished. Not very funny for the Dewey man, maybe a little racy with the Saddam thing, but right on the dot. He'd done some pretty cool things for the kids, and vice versa.  
Now it was time for the duet by Ashley and Tomika. They did a sweet job of "Lean On Me", without even adding anything upbeat or whatever (no need to ruin an already great song). After that, everyone's ears were still hoping to hear more, but it was time to hand out the diplomas.  
"Now, we're not going to do this in alphabetical order, since, uh, we're just not," Mr. Finn announced.  
"Zachary J. Mooneyham"  
"Summer L. Hathaway"  
"Michelle T. Carter"  
"Eleanor A. Carter"  
"Marta M. von Trap"  
"Ashley K. Winston"  
"Frederick D. Jones"  
"Anna-May Z. Trembley"  
"Emma H. Hansen"  
"Lawrence G. Huang"  
"Franklin A. Henderson"  
"Alicia K. Allen"  
"Daniel M. Andrews"  
"William L. Robins"  
"Katelyn J. King"  
"Chadwick I. Moore"  
The list went on as Freddy laughed to Zoe, "Oooh, does Anna-May need to tend to the cows? Mooo!". She shot a look at him, "Shut up Frederick!".  
"Hahaha Chadwick! Haha loser!" Danny told his friend. Chad couldn't argue; Chadwick IS a funny name.  
"Hey, anything's better than Franklin! I sound like that one turtle dude on TV!" Frankie whispered to Chad.  
Eleni had an unhappy look on her face. "Don't worry, Eleanor is way better than Anna-May," Zoe told Eleni. Eleni giggled and nodded. Eleanor may had sounded like a 1940's name, but Anna-May was a "Little House on the Prairie" name.  
After Dewey finished with everyone's name, he announced, "You may now, enter high school!".  
As you've seen in many movies, the kids take off their little hat things, and throw them up in the air, that's not exactly what these kids did. Instead, they threw them all at Dewey.  
Welcome to high school, kids, and say goodbye to Horace Grey. 


	9. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: The old characters and school are owned by Mike White. The plot, storyline, and new characters are owned by me. The actual script and story are copyrighted by me. Please don't steal, thank you! 


End file.
